


Clive and Friends Discover Clermit

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Shade's FE Crack [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Mentions of Clermit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Like the label says





	Clive and Friends Discover Clermit

It was a normal Saturday evening for Clive and Mathilda. The couple had just ordered a pizza when their roommate and friend Fernand walked in with his school laptop, very concerned. 

"You two need to see this..." He muttered as he turned his computer screen towards the happy couple. There it was, a drawing of Clive having sexual relationships with a frog puppet.

"I know I say I like Kermit memes... This has gone too far. Berkut has gone too far." Clive muttered. 

"This wasn't Berkut. This was found on Tumblr. Berkut doesn't have tumblr." 

The next thing the duo knew was Mathilda was grabbing the sword she kept on the wall, bloodlust in her eye's, and about to murder whoever the fuck thought shipping her boyfriend with a frog puppet.


End file.
